ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls SING!
Plot Poppy and Branch magically went to another world to the theater where Buster lives and works with animals who sing at the theater and determined to help them and to be singing stars. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Branch *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita *Seth MacFarlane as Mike *Scarlett Johansson as Ash *John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman *Tori Kelly as Meena *Taron Egerton as Johnny *Nick Kroll as Gunter Songs * "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Roberta Flack * "What a Feeling" - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Irene Cara * "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Cyndi Lauper * "My Heart Will Go On" - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Celine Dion * "Sexual Healing" - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Marvin Gaye * "Footloose" - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Kenny Loggins * "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Wham! * "Careless Whisper" - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of George Michael * "Where Is the Love" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway * "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Elton John & Kiki Dee * "The Closer I Get to You" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway * "You're the One That I Want" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John * "Endless Love" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Lionel Richie & Diana Ross * "Up Where We Belong" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung Branch & Poppy - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes * "We Built This City" - (Justin Timberlake ft. Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Starship * "Secret Lovers" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Atlantic Starr * "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Aretha Franklin & George Michael * "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Starship * "Always" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Atlantic Starr * "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes * "Love Makes Things Happen" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Pebbles & Babyface * "I'm Your Angel" - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Celine Dion & R. Kelly * "This is Me" - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas * "Wouldn't Change a Thing" - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas The Grand Finale * "Don't Stop Believing" - (Trolls Cast & SING Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & SING - Version of Journey * "We Rock" - (Trolls Cast & SING Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & SING - Version of Camp Rock * "Home" - (Trolls Cast & SING Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & SING - Version of The Chipmunks & The Chipettes Trivia Production Soundtrack Gallery Transcript Trolls SING!/Transcript Quotes Trolls SING!/Quotes Credits Trolls SING!/Credits Category:Trolls Category:Sing Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated movies Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Crossover musicals Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Romantic comedy Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:3D animation Category:Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:3D animated films Category:SING Category:CGI Films Category:3D films Category:3D Category:Animated Films Category:Romantic Category:Romantic Films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Fantasy Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Computer-animated films